1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relays and more specifically to relays to provide reversible control over motors, etc.
2. Related Art
Controllers for such electrical components as garage door openers and window covering motors are often bulky and complex. For example, some garage door openers presently include one or more circuit boards including digital components. These are often expensive to purchase or replace. For such applications as control of movable window coverings, the size of the control can often be important where the control must be hidden from view.
Where a component such as a window covering control is controlled from more than one location, the manufacturers of the window covering control warn that the control switches should be momentary switches. This is to preclude the possibility of one switch providing a control signal conflicting with that of another switch. However, the use of momentary switches does not preclude the possibility of two people producing conflicting control signals simultaneously at different control switches. It is generally assumed by the manfacturer that such contingency would not occur.